The Allied Team - Doctor Who Sherlock Merlin
by MerlinSherlockedTheDoctor
Summary: The Doctors, Merlins and Sherlocks enemies have joined forces against the universe and them so they do the same only to find they any defeat them alone. All fate lies on a 13 Year old girl who has extraordinary powers to help win the battle. Relationships grow, bonds break, trust is gained and lost but will everyone who joined forces make it out alive again?


The Doctor, River Song, Clara Oswald, Merlin (Emrys), Arthur Pendragon, Sherlock Holmes, John Watson & Captain Jack Harkness

In Camelot a meeting was called around the Round table, six men and two women sat around the Round table and at the head of the table was King Arthur Pendragon. The table order consisted of Arthur, Merlin (Court Sorcerer), Clara, River, The Doctor, Captain Jack, Sherlock, Watson. They all stared at each other weirdly, each asking in their heads as to why they had been summoned.  
Captain Jack stood up and coughed, all heads snapped to him.

"Each one of you have been summoned for a reason and the reason is the universe, all existence is in great danger along with your life's. But first lets start with introductions. I'm Captain Jack Harkness from Torchwood, Cardiff. I work with aliens and I work against aliens and I once travelled with an alien as their companion"

Jack sat down and The Doctor stood up, he smiled and pulled Clara and River up with him.  
"Hello I'm The Doctor! I'm a Timelord from a planet called Gallifrey which was destroyed in the timewar, I'm the only one who survived. I travel in a blue box called the TARDIS and she travels in time and space anywhere in the universe. This is my companion Clara Oswald" The Doctor put his arm around Clara "and this is my wife River Song" he put another arm around River before sitting down along with the pair.

Sherlock stood up next only to be pulled down by John who stood up for them.  
"Hello I'm Doctor John Watson and this is Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock is the worlds only consulting detective and I'm his blogger and assistant and doctor! Please excuse Sherlock, he's rude, arrogant and self centred but none the less he's brilliant"

"You flatter me John, you really do. Sit down you moron" John groaned as Sherlock pulled him down.

Merlin and Arthur stood up next, both grinning at each other wildly  
"I'm King Arthur of Camelot, the one from the legends. Handy with a sword, crossbow, mace, anything really. This is Merlin my best friend, loyal advisor and Court Sorcerer"  
"And also the most powerful person with magic to walk among the Earth. I'm Emrys as well, King of Druids"  
Arthur and Merlin sat down, Arthur muttering about how Merlin called him arrogant when Merlins speech was pure arrogance.  
The table talked for a bit but eventually got annoyed with Sherlock making deductions about everyone and moaning. Jack stood up and the table was quiet and everyone turned to him.  
"As I said before the universe, all existence and your lives are in danger. Jim Moriarty, Madame Kovarain and Morgana Pendragon have united and have formed a ultimate team against the universe and mainly all of you"

A worried look spread across everyone's faces, although they didn't know each other well they knew each other was feared and had powerful enemies.

"However there is hope" Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a small metal ball and rolled it into the middle table. A hologram of a young girl appeared, she had TARDIS blue eyes with long blonde hair.  
After calming a few people down (mainly John and Arthur who had a fright from the hologram), Jack began to explain.

"This girl is Shannon Avis. She's 13 and she's amazing but impossible and she doesn't know it. She's has a brain of a Timelord and two beating hearts, much like you River and Doctor. She has courage and bravery, honour and respect and enjoys running much like The Doctors companions, like you Clara. She can make deductions like you Sherlock, she has medical knowledge and fast thinking like you John. She can use a sword and a crossbow skilfully like you Arthur and has powerful magic like you Merlin"

Everyone looked at the girl in wonder each thinking how such a delicate young child held so much power.  
"H-How is she... You know r-real?" The Doctor choked on his words.

"Moriarty took each bit of your DNA, he created her as a weapon for each of you. I discovered this on Kovarains data bank a day ago. Shannon doesn't know any of this, to herself and the world around her she's normal, however Kovarain is going to activate her mind and train her against you"

Arthur stood up and looked at everyone "we need to get going now!"  
"Calm down Arthur! Kovarain can't activate her without this"  
Jack pulled out a pen and held it up.  
"In this pen is an ounce of regeneration energy that'll activate her mind as soon as she clicks it. Who's going to be responsible for the pen?"  
The Doctor stood up.  
"I believe I have the most experience in regeneration energy, after all I've regenerated 11 times"  
Everyone nodded and Jack passes The Doctor the pen.  
"'Meeting over, she's in time zone 2013 in a adoption centre in Leicester. Good luck"

Jack clicked his vortex manipulator and disappeared.  
"Right to the TARDIS then?"  
"What's the TARDIS?"

A/N That's my first chapter up! Hope you enjoyed reading! Quick note I'm on phone so I haven't got much time to edit this, but reviews always appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
